Divina Comedia de una Declaración
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Con el tiempo, las cosas cambian. A tan solo dos años de cursar la secundaria Wendy Testaburger ya lo tenía bien claro, tan claro como que lo suyo con Stan nunca iba a funcionar y era mejor dejarlo ser feliz con otra, o en ese caso, el Broflovski. Tan claro, como que le gusta el boca sucia de Cartman. —Candy (hints Style y Bunny)


Hace 365 días, una niña cuyo nombre es tan horrendo, que su sola mención causaría una tercera guerra mundial navegaba en la Internet, buscando fotos de Soul Eater, en eso, encuentra una página llamada FF net y descubre los tan afamados Fanfics, causándole una adicción que hasta el día de hoy no tiene cura posible. Esa niña, soy yo.

¡Hello! Deje las notas largas hace mucho, y sé que a nadie interesa, ¡pero es mi aniversario de un año aquí! *snif* entonces, obviamente tenía que hacer esto… ¡Un Style! Digo, ¡un Candy! Algo de South Park bitches (?)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

"**DIVINA COMEDIA DE UNA DECLARACIÓN"****.**

Con el tiempo, las cosas cambian.

A tan solo dos años de cursar la secundaria Wendy Testaburger ya lo tenía bien claro, tan claro como que lo suyo con Stan nunca iba a funcionar y era mejor dejarlo ser feliz con otra, o en ese caso, el Broflovski.

Sí, su ex novio es gay. Y sí, fueron necesarias muchísimas terapias para que lo aceptara.

Pero ahora que lo hacía, y ya sin miedo a las distintas preferencias sexuales de sus amigos, Wendy reparaba en algo terriblemente desalentador.

La mayoría de los chicos que la rodeaban eran, igualmente gays. Así que importándoles una mierda lo que la sociedad opinase de ellos la mayoría ya tenía su pareja 'predestinada'.

Craig con Tweek, Stan con Kyle, Kenny con Butters –dios se apiade de su alma porque estos últimos le parecían demasiado violables cuando compartían un beso– entre otros. ¡Incluso el hijo de Satanás andaba con Pip!, ¡era el colmo!

Y lo peor, sus posibilidades de tener un buen novio se reducían día a día, porque South Park como un 'respetable' pueblito pequeño no siempre recibía nuevos estudiantes y era razonable ¿Quién querría mudarse –en su sano juicio– a un lugar que ha sido visitado por alíens y casi destruido por cuyos gigantes?

Nadie absolutamente.

A chicas como Bebe eso les valía, total, no buscaba una relación seria y tenía a Clyde –aunque siguiera negando que solo lo buscaba por sus zapatería.

Pero a ella no, por supuesto que no. Ella quería un novio, y luego un esposo y un buen trabajo para mantener a sus hijos.

A ella le gustaban los heterosexuales.

Y puede que Jesús estuviera en su contra, no hallaba explicación razonable para que la cantidad de gays aumentara tanto en el pueblo. Tanto, que si no creyera en el libre albedrio se hubiera vuelto loca o los discriminaría a todos como cierto adolescente gordo.

Oh sí, se refería nada más y nada menos que a su rival: Eric Cartman.

Uno de los pocos que no fue contagiado por la 'plaga rosa' o la 'revelación de Gay-sama'.

Uno que, a pesar de sus prejuicios, continuaba juntándose con Stan y los otros, pues no encontraría amigos así ni del otro lado del mundo, o mejor dicho, nadie aparte de ellos soportaría sus abusos y burlas constantes.

Pero volviendo al tema del novio que no tenia, si había algo que cabreara a Wendy más que sus amigos fueran del _otro bando_, era que el único posible pretendiente más o menos decente que encontraría ahí era Cartman.

Era… asqueroso.

Esa era la palabra.

Asquerosamente cierto.

A pesar de sus diferencias, y gritos, y una que otra demanda de su parte por allanamiento de morada, Cartman la entendía mejor que cualquiera, también por investigarla creyendo que era parte de un complot con los estúpidos judíos, sin ofender a Kyle.

Entonces, ahí estaba su dilema, a un par de mesas de la cafetería. Riendo por un chiste sin gracia e interrumpiendo las muestras de afecto de Kenny y Butters, para disgusto de estos y todas las auto proclamadas fujoshi que los espiaban de lejos.

Wendy se le quedo viendo detenidamente, buscando sus defectos. Y vaya que eran muchos.

Era gordo, glotón, grosero, cínico, racista, fiel creyente de los nazis, poco caballeroso, egoísta, malcriado y millones de otros adjetivos, vale, no era el mejor prototipo de galán. Y tampoco lo que ella se idealizaba de un hombre, pero…

Pero era él.

Seguía siendo ese niño que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para sacarla de sus cabales, para manchar su imagen de presidenta escolar, para que terminara con Stan –otra vez –, para robarle la galleta que ella vio primero e incitarle a propiciarle un lindo puñetazo en la cara.

Era el Cartman que tanto aborrecía, y a la vez, el chico que le sacaba sonrisas involuntariamente.

¿Quizás había enloquecido, o las clases de educación sexual le lavaron el cerebro?

Hasta ahora, nunca se fijo en que sus gustos coincidían tanto.

En que esa nueva ropa que usaba le sentaba mejor que la de su infancia.

Que alegaba con las manos cuando algo no le gustaba o convencía.

Que Cartman, aun con todos esos defectos y más, cuando se lo proponía podía ser lindo.

Lindo de verdad, como esos ositos de felpa que afirmas detestar y no lo sueltas ni para dormir.

Cartman lucía como un oso apachurrable, con demasiado relleno a decir verdad…

Pero ni valía la pena intentar ocultar lo obvio, Wendy no se comportaba así. Finalmente, su peor y más recurrente pesadilla se cumplía.

Ella gustaba de Eric Cartman.

No fue nada fácil de admitir, y tampoco de descubrir, se suponía que se odiaban. Y aun así, ahora con semejante revelación venida del cielo, a Wendy se le dificultaba no abrir la bocota y gritarlo ahí, frente a todos sus compañeros a mitad de la cafetería en pleno almuerzo. Frente a él.

Joder, ¡que quería besarlo y tomarlo de la mano!

Como todos, Wendy también era libre de elegir a su pareja, y lo quería a él.

Pero pensarlo y hacerlo eran cosas opuestas, su reputación debía permanecer intacta. Y justo cuando necesitaba a Bebe su amiga no aparecía, a saber que cochinadas hacía con Clyde en esos momentos.

Con molestia y nerviosismo bien disimulados, la pelinegra se levanto de su banquillo y camino directo a la mesa de su ex.

Al notar que Cartman y los otros volteaban a verla su miedo aumento, pero no se detuvo en ningún instante.

Afortunadamente la actuación se le daba bien.

— Ah, Wendy. Hola ¿se te ofrece algo? —le cuestiono curioso Stan.

Lo ignoro olímpicamente.

— Cartman debemos hablar.

— Hey, yo no voy a ningún lado contigo puta —respondió el aludido indiferente. Wendy lo miro furiosa.

— Es realmente importante Cartman —insistió ella—. Ahora ven.

— ¡Que no Testaburger! Déjame comer en paz, carajo.

— ¡Culón de mierda te digo que es importante!

— Ya ve con ella Cartman, se va a enojar contigo —intervino Kyle, realmente a él no le incumbía sus asuntos. Pero quería almorzar tranquilo.

Igual que todos ahí.

Cartman lo ignoro como Wendy a Stan y continúo comiendo su hamburguesa. Eso, hasta que le fue arrebatada de las manos.

— Cartman, lindo… —siseo—. Esto no tomara más de cinco minutos, es jodidamente importante tío. ¡Así que se bueno y acompáñame!

— ¡Si es tan importante dilo aquí y ya! —grito él.

_Ah, mierda es un completo imbécil_, pensó Wendy con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. ¡Y justo por eso requería la ayuda de Bebe! Si la rubia estuviera a su lado la ayudaría a controlarse.

Pero no…

_Ojala se atragante si le esta chupando la polla a Clyde, mala amiga ¡mala amiga!_

— ¡No puedo, así que acompáñame afuera!

— No.

— Cartman…

— Que no, y dame mi hamburguesa perra.

— ¡Cartman!

— ¡¿Pueden largarse a otro sitio a joder el almuerzo de otras personas?! ¡Quiero probar la comida que me preparo Ky! —bramo Stan, notablemente irritado. Naturalmente, fue ignorado—. ¡A la mierda! Ky, nos largamos —rápidamente se perdió de vista junto con el pelirrojo. E inmediatamente fue seguido por Kenny y Butters, también hartos de ese drama barato.

No pasaron muchos segundos para que el resto que se sentaba ahí también se largara, quedando únicamente Cartman, Wendy y los metiches de las otras mesas.

La pelinegra apretó sus puños con fuerza, juraría que gritaría pronto. Y no sería bonito.

— ¡Wendy! Mira lo que has provocado puta, estábamos a mitad de una conversación importante.

— ¡Te burlabas del ataque que le dio a Randy al ver a Stan y Kyle casi tener sexo! —lo corrigió exasperada.

— Pero era importante… —aclaró.

A Wendy le entraron ganas de abofetearse. Dios, ¿en serio gustaba de _ese_ idiota boca sucia? ¡Que le ocurrió a sus estándares altos!

— No, tranquila… debes calmarte y no decir nada inapropiado Wendy… —se dijo a sí misma en un susurro para no ser oída por Cartman. Respiro hondo un par de veces, y volvió a hablarle—. Bien, era importante como tú dijiste, pero yo también tengo prioridades y esta es una. Acompáñame, A-H-O-R-A.

— Dilo aquí, ¡carajo! —repitió, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia.

Lo suficientemente encabronada como para dar miedo, Wendy hizo tronar sus nudillos y alzo la voz, tanto, que incluso el reino de los Hombres-cangrejo pudieron escucharla.

— ¡A LA MIERDA CONTIGO CARTMAN!, ¡ME GUSTAS!

Y lo golpeo.

— ¡¿QUE WENDY QUÉ?!

— ¡Golpear a sus compañeros está prohibido, dentro y fuera del aula! ¿Mmkayyyyy?

— ¡S-Sr. Mackey n-no fue a propósito! —Al ver al profesor entre los estudiantes Wendy pego un brinco. A su lado, un muy sorprendido Cartman sobaba su nariz—. Se me resbalo…

— ¡Como si pudiera! —soltó un bufido indignado—. Esta p… p… Wendy me ataco sin razón, ¡y después de… d-de…! —Cartman no supo como continuar esa frase. Confundido trago saliva.

Casi instantáneamente se sonrojo, dejando boquiabiertos a todos, incluida la misma Wendy. Y después de una serie de maldiciones que nadie entendió se fue corriendo de la cafetería.

Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que Wendy le siguiera, disculpándose con el profesor y en general, con todos los presentes ahí, que al unísono se preguntaron "¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?".

.

— ¡HIJA DE PUTA!, me hizo quedar en ridículo —dio otra patada al frente y volvió a hacerlo—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Todo era su culpa, si no hubiera salido de quién sabe dónde –vale, sí lo sabía, la estuvo observando con disimulo antes–, hubiera obtenido información realmente valiosa sobre el papá de Stan y nadie se habría declarado a nadie.

Y él no… ella no… gustar…

¡Carajo, la chica era una loca y punto!

— ¡En situaciones como estas me gustaría que Hitler estuviera vivo, estúpido imbécil no debías morir aún!

— ¡Cartman!

— Los judíos tienen la culpa de todo, sí, el judío de mierda le lavo el cerebro a Wendy para decir eso…

— ¡Cartman!

— Ahora él y el hippie se ríen de mí, pero me las van a pagar, sí que sí…

— ¡CARTMAN!

— Necesito algunos kilos de glicerina, y una bolsa negra, y una pala y…

— ¡CULÓN DE MIERDA HAZME CASO!

— ¡Qué diablos quieres! W… ¡¿Wendy?! —como si hubiese visto un fantasma, Cartman retrocedió y se fue de espaldas, sudando frío.

Wendy, cansada por correr tan rápido, se tomo un breve descanso hasta dejar de jadear. Para su alivio Cartman no aprovecho eso para huir, se quedo tirado en el piso, observándola.

Cuando su respiración se normalizo pudo hablar.

— L-listo… dios, no sé cómo le hiciste para correr tan rápido tan gordo que estas.

— No tengo ganas de ser insultado ahora Testaburger —dijo cortante y se puso en pie—. Estoy ocupado ahora.

— ¡Hey, lo siento ok! No era mi intención pegarte _tan _fuerte. Disculpa.

— Me vale que me hayas pegado, ni dolió —se encogió de hombros—. Pero sigo con hambre y tú robaste mi hamburguesa… ya no tengo dinero —Wendy noto que no se valía de su fiel cinismo para encararla, y eso la molesto.

Después de todo no fue su idea más brillante.

— Y-yo te podría invitar algo. Si quieres…

— Ya basta Wendy. Deja eso.

— ¿Qué deje que cosa? —pregunto sin entender. Cartman entrecerró los ojos.

— Fingir que te gusto.

— Pero que… —silencio— yo no finjo nada —respondió. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de ella? ¡La más sincera de ahí! O bueno, más que Bebe—. Estás loco.

— ¡Ves, eso quiero decir! Afirmas que me quieres, pero continúas insultándome. Yo no te gusto Wendy —mascullo muy seguro. De nuevo, a Wendy la consumían las ganas de abofetearlo a él y a ella misma.

Parecía ser su destino estar rodeada de idiotas o gays.

_Todos son unos maricas, no espera, esos son los moteros ruidosos… ¡Agh! ¡Los odio a todos!_

— ¡Mira Cartman! No me fue nada fácil admitirlo, y en primer lugar es tu culpa, ¡por eso te pedí que me acompañaras fuera! —se explico, supo que eso no bastaría ante la mirada inquisitiva que él le dedicaba.

Necesitaba demostrar hechos, no palabras.

Y solo había una forma de probar que alguien te gusta, aunque en realidad son dos, pero si se cuenta el sexo oral… ¡No era el momento de pensar cochinadas, ni que fuera Kenny!

_Psicólogo, necesito un psicólogo… _

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿No vas a decir nada más? —inquirió.

— Sí, digo no, ¡Ah! ¡Eres un imbécil! —chilló. Y al ver sus intenciones de devolverle el insulto, más rápido que nunca lo sujeto de su playera y tomo sus labios entre los suyos en un beso desesperado.

Que no tardo en ser correspondido con la misma intensidad. Sentía que se derretiría en cualquier segundo, ¿desde cuándo el Cartman que ella conocía eran _tan_ apasionado? No le interesaba saberlo, únicamente deseaba que solo ella pudiese probar su boca, y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo y…

_¡Flash!_

— ¡Oh dios! Esto ira a la primera página del periódico escolar.

— ¿Pero qué carajo haces Bebe? —molesto, Cartman se separo de ella para observar a la rubia, que se encontraba junto a su novio Clyde, y con una cámara en mano.

Una mueca de horror se apodero de su cara al ver la sonrisa burlona que presumía Bebe.

¿No era posible que ella…?

— Queridos amigos, les alegrara saber que todos apoyaran su relación sentimental. ¡El gordo y la bella, que gran historia de amor!

— ¡BEBE! —grito Wendy tan roja como le era posible como forma de reproche, sin embargo Bebe hizo caso omiso y los paso de largo.

Al llegar a la cafetería, sus gritos anunciando lo acontecido no se hicieron esperar. Avergonzándola más, si es que era posible.

Tentada de ir a insultar a su amiga Wendy se arremango las mangas, la mano de Cartman en su hombro la detuvo.

— Vamos, que haga lo que quiera… por mí puede decir que hasta embarazada estas.

— ¡No seas estúpido no quiero embarazarme y menos a esta edad! —y pensaba que era no brillante, pero al menos listo.

Cartman se rió con fuerza y coloco un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

— ¿Pero al menos ya sé que no mientes, no?

— Bueno… eso… s-sí —admitió derrotada, agrandando el ego de su posible nuevo novio. Y cuando iban a volver a besarse, el grito de un incrédulo Stan corriendo directo a ellos, acompañado de Kyle y Kenny los detuvo.

— ¡Cartman, cabrón! ¡¿Cómo que Wendy y tú están teniendo sexo?!

Y ni todo la paciencia del mundo fue suficiente para evitar que, esta vez, Wendy si se abofeteara.

— ¡Bebe, eres una puta!

**#FIN**

* * *

¡WIIIIIII! *volando* (?) no pude evitar insinuar a mis pairings favoritas de la serie, afsghasdfga. Incluido al estúpido pero sexy Style (?) y no sabía con quien emparejar a Bebe, si no es Clyde al menos invente algo xDD ¡Pronto me verán de nuevo en este fandom, a mí y a mis 8,000 seguidores shishishi! Nah, estoy loca. Bye~

¿Review?

**México, 18/05/13.**


End file.
